Der verlorene Sohn
by Leila1x1980
Summary: Spoiler 6x11 und 6x12 …  Du brauchst das Blut deines Vaters, aber dein Vater muss nicht dein Blut sein!" … Sam ist zurück und eine Schuld lastet schwerer auf seiner Seele, als andere.


Ich melde mich zurück mit einer kurzen Geschichte angesiedelt in Staffel 6 und somit auch mit der entsprechenden Spoilerwarnung. Da uns allen die neue Folge ja vorenthalten wurde und ich immer noch darum kämpfe, mich über diese Dreistigkeit von CW zu beruhigen, es nur Stunden vorher bekannt zu geben, habe ich euch und mir selbst eine Dosis SPN geschrieben. Die Handlung ist nur vage an Spoiler angelehnt, die es zu lesen gab, auch wenn der Grundtenor der Geschichte nicht erdacht ist, sondern wohl zur Wirklichkeit im SPN Universum werden wird *seufz*

Nun denn, mit großen Schritten geht es auf (den nächsten ^^) Freitag zu und ich gebe die Hoffnung nicht auf, doch noch etwas von der Serie und den verbundenen Brüdern wieder zu bekommen, die ich so liebe.

Liebe Grüße an alle Besucher meiner Leseecke

Leila :D

Ps: Ich arbeite gerade am Ende von _„Highway to hell"_, bei dem das nächste Kap bereits fertig gestellt ist. Es geht also, nach monatelangem Warten bald weiter. Vielen Dank für eure unglaubliche Geduld und die vielen Nachfragen, wann es denn Nachschub geben würde *hugs* ihr seid der Motor, der die Schreibemaschinerie am Laufen hält :)

**Pps: Vielen Dank auch an meine Beta Mystery *hugs* **

* * *

Summary: Spoiler 6x11 und 6x12 … „Du brauchst das Blut deines Vaters, aber dein Vater muss nicht dein Blut sein!" … Sam ist zurück und eine Schuld lastet schwerer auf seiner Seele, als andere.

Rating: T

Charakter: Sam Winchester, Bobby Singer

Disclaimer: Nicht meine, sondern Krip seine und so weiter ^^ - ach zur Hölle damit ;)

* * *

**Der verlorene Sohn **

**~sss~  
**

Jede Stunde zurück waren 60 Minuten Unsicherheit, die sich wie ein Knoten unter sein Herz schob - jeder Schlag eine ungewisse Zukunft, hinter dessen Rücken sich die Schatten der Vergangenheit drängten - immer kurz davor, ertappt zu werden.

Außer Reichweite …

Und doch hörte er sie flüstern.

Das Schlagen metallener Flügel war das Erste gewesen, was er gesehen hatte, als er den Kampf gegen die Dunkelheit gewonnen hatte. Sie hatten über ihm gekreist wie Geier, umrahmt von Licht, das zu grell für seine Augen war, die geschwollen vom Schlaf aus trüben Schlitzen in eine fremde Welt hinaus starrten.

Zu Beginn hatte er nicht einmal gewusst, was er war, wer …

Seine Gedanken waren wie Wolken am trüben Abendhimmel, die der Wind nach seinen Launen hin und her schubste, zusammenpresste und neu formte, oder einfach auflöste, als hätte es sie nie gegeben.

Nur die Stille war hier bei ihm, die einzig durch das leise, rhythmische Rauschen der braunen Schwingen über ihm unterbrochen wurde, dessen Echo seltsam hohl klang.

Er hörte seinen eigenen Atem, lauschte in seinen Körper und fühlte die Schwere völliger Entspannung, die jeden Muskel weich machte.

Das Licht in seinen Augen blendete ihn für einen winzigen Moment, brachte Bilder …

„_Es ist okay- …"_

Ängste…

„_Ich bin bei dir-…"_

Seine Finger bewegten sich langsam, wie die Beine einer Spinne und krochen aufeinander zu, ballten sich zur kraftlosen Faust. Der Hauch von Schmerz zog über seine Knöchel, als er das Echo brechender Knochen spürte, die unter wütendem Druck wehrlos nachgegben hatten.

„_Ich werde dich nicht verlassen!"_

Und doch war niemand da.

Nur das eigene, schlagende Herz in der Brust.

_- Babum -_

Damals war es ein Abschied für immer gewesen.

„_Es ist okay, Dean …"_

Aber das war es nicht.

Der schmale Spalt, durch den er für einen Augenblick in sein altes Leben geschaut hatte, schloss sich wieder und die Dämonen in den Schatten seiner Träume begannen erneut an brüchigem Mauerwerk zu nagen …

**~sss~**

Zeit hatte in seiner erschöpften Welt keine Bedeutung – aber Hunger und Kälte hatten es.

Das drängende Nagen seines Magens zog ihn zurück an die Oberfläche und ließ ihn langsam die müden Augen öffnen.

Eine dünne Decke lag halb über ihm, die Enden wie verknotete Schlingen um seine unruhigen Beine gewickelt. Der raue Bezug eines kleinen Kopfkissens strich grob über seine Wange, als er versuchte, seinen tonnenschweren Kopf zu bewegen. Er lag halb auf der Seite, der kleinen Tür zugewandt, die offen stand. Sein suchender Blick glitt hindurch und verschwand in den Schemen dahinter…

Eine kleine Spinnwebe hing dicht über dem Eingang und bewegte sich in der Zugluft, die beinahe brutal an dem zarten Gewebe zerrte. Das kalte Licht einer ab und an flackernden Lampe beleuchtete den zweiten Raum nur spärlich und machte aus rauem Betonboden eine düstere Schattenlandschaft aus einer anderen Welt.

Der Geruch von altem Keller und noch älterem Holz schlich sich zur Tür herein, der sich dort mit dem schweren Aroma von Eisen vermischte. Sam konnte es beinahe auf der Zunge schmecken, herb und durchdringend, wie die die Klinge eines Messers – und hatte mit einem Mal beträchtliche Mühe, den Würgereiz zu unterdrücken, der ihm beißend den Hals hinauf kroch.

Sam schluckte schwer.

Er wusste, wo er war, wer und warum …

Und das war mit Abstand das Schlimmste von allem.

Seine Brust zog sich um das schwarze Loch zusammen, das darin klaffte, als sein Verstand wahrnahm, was sein Geist zu leugnen versuchte.

Er war alleine an dem Ort, der ein Symbol seines Versagens war – der Raum, der ihm, wenn er denn Winkel gehabt hätte, aus jedem lauthals das Wort Misstrauen entgegen schrie.

Mörder!

Verräter!

Mon-….

Er zwinkerte: Einmal, zweimal …

Seine Augen suchten die Stelle, an der _es_ passiert war. Die weißen Markierungen des Symbols waren notdürftig verwischt worden. Kleine, helle Streifen auf schmutzigem Beton zeigten an, wo Stuhlbeine grob über den Boden geschrabt waren, bei dem vergeblichen Versuch, zu entkommen und vor dem nahenden Tod zu fliehen, der wie ein Wolf im Schafspelz mit der Axt an die Tür geklopft hatte.

„_Du bist wie ein Sohn für mich-…"_

Der Brechreiz war wieder da und dieses Mal hielt Sam ihn nicht zurück. Sein Körper bebte vor Schmerz, als sein leerer Magen sich qualvoll zusammenzog.

Seine Finger krallten sich in den dünnen Stoff, der notdürftig den Körper bedeckte, aus dem er am liebsten geflohen wäre.

Es war alles zu viel …

Sam schluckte die Trauer und Verzweiflung hinunter, versuchte es zumindest, doch seine Kehle war ausgetrocknet und rau und so endete der Versuch, sich zusammenzunehmen, in einem lautstarken Hustenanfall.

Er keuchte und klammerte sich kraftlos, halb auf die Seite gerollt, an das eiserne Gestell des Bettes. Nur vage nahm er wahr, wie ein scharfer, kurzer Schmerz durch seinen linken Handrücken schoss, als etwas darauf zerriss und durch seine Bewegungen aus seinem Fleisch herausgeschoben wurde. Er ignorierte es, genau wie das seltsam warme Gefühl von Feuchtigkeit, das darauf folgte.

Abgehackt bellte er sich die Lunge aus dem Leib. Seine Augen kreisten panisch umher und blieben an den Spuren hängen, die die Handschellen in das Bettgestell geraspelt hatten. Die Reste der vergilbten Farbe lagen als winzige Späne auf dem Boden.

Seine Brust wurde enger, als immer mehr auf ihn einstürmte, Vergangenheit, Gegenwart, all das in einem einzigen Chaos.

Die Wände bewegten sich, kamen wankend auf ihn zu und drohten ihn zu zerschlagen. Sand löste sich aus der Fläche dahinter, füllte den Raum, schob die eiserne Mauer näher.

Immer näher.

Das Gefühl, gefangen zu sein, ausgeliefert, wurde übermächtig und seine Beine schlugen verkrampft gegen das Ende des Bettgestells.

-_Babum. Babum_-

Die wartenden Geier über seinem Kopf kreisten schneller, kreischten mit metallener Stimme: Mörder!

Immer wieder.

Sam kämpfte verzweifelt um jeden Atemzug, als sein Körper sich nicht für eine Sache entscheiden konnte; erbrechen – obwohl es nichts gab, was den Weg nach draußen hätte antreten können – oder atmen.

Beißende Tränen raubten ihm die Sicht und ein dumpfes Poltern zog wie das Donnergrollen eines wütenden Sturmes näher.

Durch den Schleier vor seinen Augen sah er Schatten auf sich zukommen, ihn bedrängen und er wehrte sich mit allem, was noch von seiner Seele übrig war, gegen die Berührungen an seiner Schulter und den Druck, als man ihn zurück presste.

Er kämpfte, schlug … keuchte.

Ein Summen und erstickte Töne und Worte verstopften seine Ohren.

Sam blinkerte die Flüssigkeit, die alles wie durch einen Zerrspiegel verschob, zur Seite, versuchte etwas zu erkennen, blickte an dem Schatten neben ihm vorbei und sah direkt in die musternden Augen des Mannes, für den er, genau wie für Dean, sein Leben gegeben hätte.

Ihre Blicke trafen sich und Sam wurde es kalt ums Herz. Was er sah, war kein Willkommen oder Sorge, es war Argwohn und Misstrauen, zusammen mit der winzigen Tatsache, dass Bobby den Raum nicht betreten hatte.

Bevor der Sauerstoffmangel sein Bewusstsein wieder ins Schwarze zerrte, formten seine Lippen ein tonloses: "Es tut mir leid."

Und dann war nichts mehr.

**~sss~**

Aus Tagen, in der die Erschöpfung wie ein Faustschlag in seiner Magengrube saß, wurde eine Woche, dann zwei – … schweigsame Zeiten.

Die Männer redeten kaum, auch wenn Dean immer wieder zaghafte Versuche dazu unternahm. Früher hätte Sam das witzig gefunden – heute verstand er Deans Stille all die Jahre davor nur zu gut.

Sie schlichen wie gefangene Tiere umeinander. Sam spürte die wachsamen Augen ständig in seinem Rücken und das tat weh.

Aber konnte er es ihnen vorwerfen? Bobby?

Der Mann hielt sich kaum alleine in seiner Nähe auf, hatte immer etwas auf dem Hof zu tun, oder in der Garage.

Und die Stunden, bis er wovon auch immer zurück kehrte, wurden immer länger. Ein Flüchtling in seinem eigenen Heim.

Die gemeinsamen Essen waren eine Tortur, Sam aß, was man ihm vorsetzte, murmelt leise Worte des Dankes, die selbst in seinen Ohren fremd klangen.

Bobby nickte nur.

Nach siebzehn Tagen, fünf Stunden und sechs Minuten stand Sam verloren vor seinem Freund, die Schultern hängend und den Kopf in Scham gesenkt, wieder die Worte auf den Lippen, von denen er wusste, dass sie manche Dinge nicht heilen konnten.

„Es tut mir leid."

Die Stille darauf war schwerer, als die Last der Welt auf seinem Rücken.

Beschämte Augen blickten langsam in das Gesicht des anderen, suchten, hofften …

„Es ist besser, du gehst, Junge", leise, schmerzvoll und - … endgültig.

Und Sam ging – es war besser so.

In der kleinen Tasche, die er jetzt in der Hand hielt, war alles, was er besaß: Ein paar Kleidungsstücke und Waffen, einen kaputten I-Pod und ein zerschlissenes Tagebuch mit einem alten Foto seiner zerstörten Familie, dem abgegriffenen Bild von Jess. Jetzt hatte er dieser Sammlung noch einen heimlich entwendeten Abzug des Bildes mit Bobby, Cas und den Harvelles hinzugefügt.

Er wollte sie nicht vergessen.

All seine Bücher waren im Wagen. Bis auf eines, das Sam aus den Untiefen am Boden der Rücksitzbank aus dem Impala ausgegraben hatte. Das alte Buch mit den Zeichnungen und Siegeln der Dämonen-Fallen, in dem er die letzten Tage so oft gedankenversunken geblättert hatte, hatte er zurück gelassen. Es war ein Genschenk gewesen, doch er hatte jedes Recht verloren, es zu besitzen. Das Buch lag jetzt auf dem Bett seines Zimmers, in den vier Wänden, die sein einziges Zuhause gewesen waren.

So wie es aussah, würde er nicht zurückkommen und es war seine Art der Entschuldigung für den unverzeihlichen Verrat.

Ein letztes Mal drehte Sam sich um und blickte sehnsüchtig zurück, als er mitten in der Nacht alleine an der Kreuzung einer verlassenen Straße stand.

Es war still, die Welt um sie herum schlief und er sagte Lebewohl. Den zerknitterten Brief in seiner Hand drückte er kurz an sein Herz, ehe er ihn seltsam schwerfällig in den Briefkasten steckte, auf dem schiefe Buchstaben das Wort – Singer – bildeten.

Feuchtigkeit glänzte im spärlichen Licht des Mondes auf seinen Wangen und er schämte sich dafür.

Dean würde ihm folgen, verstecken hatte also keinen Sinn, aber Sam brauchte etwas Zeit für sich und so lief er alleine los, den Sand knirschend unter den Sohlen, um sich herum die Schatten der Nacht und die Dämonen im Kopf, die unablässig gegen brüchige Ziegel hämmerten.

**~Ende~**


End file.
